


Gamer

by zZMissing_LinkZz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emma is a gamer nerd, F/F, Fluff, Playing games while snuggling, Regina doesnt get it but watches anyways, Trash written before going to bed, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zZMissing_LinkZz/pseuds/zZMissing_LinkZz
Summary: Emma has always been a gamer. Regina personally finds them repulsive but she often finds herself watching.





	

Regina removed her coat and slipped off her high heels, leaving them beside Emma's leather boots at the front door. From the living room, she could hear Emma yelling about a thing called "spawn camping", a term that made no sense to Regina. 

She rolled her eyes, chuckling softly. This was usually how Emma spent time off. Any chance she got, she sat staring at the screen with Playstation4 controller in hand. Regina supposed she couldn't blame her. It was her way of relaxing, if yelling at a screen could be called relaxing. 

After sneaking upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into one of Emma's t-shirts, Regina walked into the living room to join her wife. She wasn't surprised to see Overwatch on the screen. She almost regretted buying the game for her as a gift, but the look of excitement on her face when she had opened it made up for it. 

Emma looked up from the screen when she heard her come in, her face lighting up as she grinned. "Hey, baby, when did you get home?" Emma didn't seem to notice as her character was tragically murdered, her attention fully on her wife.

"A few minutes ago." She grabbed her book from the coffee table, climbing onto Emma's lap, leaning her back against her chest. "Go ahead and keep playing." Regina smiled to herself as Emma wrapped her arms around the former Evil Queen's waist. She held the controller in front of her as she returned to her game. 

"How was work, Madam Mayor?" The blonde leaned her chin on Regina's shoulder, biting her lip as she concentrated on trying not to get killed. 

"Mm. It was alright." She propped her book up, relaxing in her lover's arms as she picked up where she left off.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! Fuck this Tracer, man. I mean not in the sexual way but fuck her!" Emma shouted as a character, who Regina assumed was Tracer, eliminated Emma. "Babe, put a curse on this guy."

"I can't put a spell on every player that beats you, there are far too many." 

Emma gasped, looking at her wife in mock hurt. "That was very uncalled for. I'll have you know I'm a pretty good Overwatch player."

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning back to press a kiss against her lips. "Oh, I'm sure that's why you die all the time."

"Those are fighting words." Emma shut the gaming system off quickly, turning and pushing Regina on her back on the couch. She crawled on top of her, trying to look fierce. Regina simply rolled her eyes, chucking.

She set her book aside, "And just what are you going to do about it, Miss Swan?" Regina knew how much Emma loved it when she used that name, smirking up at her.

Emma growled playfully, capturing her lips into a kiss as Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and placed her hands on her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone while in bed. It's probably terrible


End file.
